


Sway

by Lyn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

## Sway

#### by Lyn

Author's website: <http://brothersinarmsfiction.com>  
Not mine, sadly.  
Thanks, Annie for the stellar beta.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Jim stood in the doorway to the apartment, transfixed by the sight in front of him. The strains of one of Jim's favorite old jazz songs resonated from the CD player, the earthy tones of Ella Fitzgerald drawing him in. 

But it was Blair who stole his attention. His lover stood in the living room, swaying to the hypnotic, soulful rhythm. Jim had to smile at the choice of music. Blair had only recently begun to search through Jim's CD collection, pulling out old favorites of Jim's to play on nights when they both needed to wind down from the events of the day. 

Today had been ordinary in the extreme though, but to come home to this was more than a pleasure. 

Blair was gloriously, unashamedly naked. His hair shone with tones of burnished copper, fanned about his shoulders, his skin looked golden in the reflected glow from the fire. His sturdy, muscular body danced a slow rhythm to the music, setting a fire within Jim. Blair's eyes were closed and he seemed to not be aware of Jim's presence. 

Jim smiled, drinking in the view, appreciating this moment for himself. His hips began to sway of their own accord as he took in the cadence of the music, letting it suffuse him with its soulful rhythm. 

His eyes, though, could not get enough of the man before him and he stepped forward finally, moving to stand in front of Blair, tapping him on the shoulder. Blair opened his eyes and smiled at him. 

"Mind if I cut in?" Jim asked. 

Blair turned and folded into Jim's arms, the fit of him making Jim wonder if that's where he'd always been meant to be. 

"My pleasure," Blair whispered. 

Jim drew Blair to him and swept them away on the swell of the song. 

* * *

End 

Sway by Lyn: townsend297@ozemail.com.au  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
